


Not Just A Boy From Cuba

by TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, insecure, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain/pseuds/TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain
Summary: Basically Keith comforting Lance since he is in his period [Jk :P]  Lance's insecurities started buliding up in front of Keith, so he starting venting. Not just about his feelings for Allura, but how he feels about himself. Keith, who is in love with Lance, knows him better than anyone else in the team. Keith comforts Lance, telling him how special he is. How helpful he was throughout the year. How much his presence gsve comfort towarda Keith himself.





	Not Just A Boy From Cuba

 Keith walked up to a certain door. He stood outside, hesitant to knock. He wasn't really good with words. He never really had anybody to comfort besides Shiro during his childhood. He stared for a minute or so at the door one feet away from him. He could hear the sounds of a pencil being pressed onto a sheet of paper. The squeaky noise of an eraser rubbing against dry ink. When he heard a soft chuckle from the person inside the room, Keith couldn't help but smile a bit. He truly loved the sweet voice of a certain paladin. Before Keith chose to rather leave his love interest alone, a loud crash came from the room. In a dash, the black paladin opened the door with worry.

 "LANCE!"

With a quick response, Lance gave a thumbs up, proving he's ok. Lance was on the ground with a letter on top of his face. Next to him were a variety of crumbled up papers scattered around the carpet floor. Out of low-key anger, Kogane gave a quick, but a less rough kick. "Ouch! What the fuck Keith?" shouted Mcclain. 

"U should ask that to yourself!"

"Geez Mullet, who knew you were such a Mr. grumpy pants after being in a long comma." 

Both paused and laughed. They were no longer rivals like in the past. Both boys were genuinely good friends. With a helping hand, Keith was able to lift up Lance away from the ground, even with soar muscles. Using his garla senses to see what Lance was working on, he picked up the torn piece of paper. There was a funny looking doodle of the Cuban himself. Keith couldn't help but tease. "And you said I wasn't the one who could draw." Lance crossed his arms creating a dramatic gasp. "I could clearly draw better than you, you just happened to have bad eye sight." "Sure," was what Lance recieved, "keep telling yourself that." As he observed the letter, he saw words behind it. There were three big hearts surrounding Lance's handwriting.

 

' _ **Stay safe, Allura"**_

_**-Lance ♡** _

__

His lips turned down, causing a frown to appear. Looking down, the message was snatched away from his hand. Flustered, Lance inserted his creation into his pocket.

"So... you seem to still have a thing for the princess."

An awkward silence filled the area. Suddenly, blue boi sat down on the hospital bed. Looking unsure, he finally spoke, "To be honest, I'm really uncertain with my feelings towards her right now. Ever since Lotor intruded, I've been doubting myself. Allura loved Lotor the way I loved her, maybe even more. It's not like I could have done anything, besides Lotor is some space prince, and I know I'm no longer a boy from Cuba, but theres still some doubts I have. Not just about Allura, but about myself... I thought being around my family for the first time in years would build my confidence, but unfortunately that wasn't the case." He sighed, "I still feel like the seventh wheel... Keith, what if all this time I was a useless piece of shit? Now that the war is almost over, I look back and think what the fuck have I done over time? Just being some dumb goofball?" Tears started to escape from his sad blue eyes. 

Before Lance could continue venting, Keith grabbed Lance's hand, squeezing it tight. No longer was Keith playing games, he knew Lance very well, better than the other paladins. He knows how sensitive Lance is, insecure. Even if it hurts to face the fact that he only saw him as the team leader, Keith wouldn't let Lance stay in a state of depression. The half gafla knew how it felt going through tough times, espeically with one's fears and insecurities. 

"What are you talking about? Lance, you've done various of things! And by things I mean you helped us all go through our problems. Lance, from all of the paladins, you are the sweetest, kindest space ranger partner anyone could ask for! As much as we love Hunk, you were always there for everybody. You listened Kuron when he wasn't feeling like himself, even though you yourself weren't feeling well. You cheered up Allura many times!" The squeeze was much more tighter than before. "Lance," Keith mouthed. "You even helped me when Shiro disappeared. You were the only one who actually stepped in and motivated me to stay as the black paladin." A tiny grin grew across his face. "I remember all those times we bonded... The day we got seperated from the others. You, only you, knew how to act like a true leader. You are much more capable than you think you are. Trust me Lance. You were never useless, your cheerful personally really made everything less scary. And if Allura doesn't like you, then she doesn't deserve you. Lover boy Lance! Who could not fall in love with THE LOVER BOY LANCE!"

"Ok, ok Keith, I get it!" Lance laughed out. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks. He later then smiled. "Thank you, Keith."

Keith gazed deeply into Lance's glistening, delusional eyes. They were just too pretty to look away. He was glad Lance felt way better. He truly did love this boy.

"You're welcome, Lance"


End file.
